Unexpected
by Dreamdimension
Summary: Just trying out a teen drama,it's unrelated to the tv series but I got in the mood to try writing one after watching it.


I watched nonchalantly at the people in my screen move. The audio ringing in my ears,but I just couldn't concentrate on what's going on in the show. I'm much too distracted by a distinctive red head in front of me,chatting happily with his companion at their computer in front of me.

Hands clasping my face as I tried hard to calm down. I sneaked a few peeks from the corner of my eye,but all I could capture are the brief moments he swings his head back in laughter but not enough to display his whole face.

Fio's grinning at me again,trying to give me excuses to face him fully,only to be disappointed when I shook my head. "Aww,Cmon~!" She begged. Sadly it was futile, as I definitely do not plan on getting off my seat anytime soon till they leave. She gave me a sort of frustrated expression but goes back to doing her business as usual.

After what seemed like forever,they finally left the room and I felt my body relax,breathing a sigh of relief. We got into a small discussion later after a couple of minutes, followed by getting our butts back to our seats and face the computer before we go for a routine lunch break to stretch our limps.

The canteen's awfully crowded today,we decided to find a seat first before buying our food. I take a long time to decide on what to order so I decided to man our seating area until one of us gets back. Fio rushed off immediately as usual to order her food,she's always quick when it comes to food,Sheng Xi went to a noodle stall,while Amelia stood in line at a halal stall.

I busied myself with the phone for few minutes till I notice a familiar figure coming towards me.

Not one but 4. I paused from what I was doing and turned, only to immediately freeze in place.

'He's here! Oh god,oh god,what do I do?!'

He kept coming closer and closer,as my heart raced like a Ferrari,that the moment he sat himself at the table joined to mine on my right across me,I felt the car hit the wall. He glanced around as his friends set their things on the table before going off. Which just made things worse,as it just left me alone with him!

I prayed with all my might that one of my group mates would come back,but none of them seem to coming back any time soon! I'm happy really,but this is too much for me! Still,I took deep breaths to calm myself as I enjoyed the closest I was having and secretly studied his outfit for today.

He's wearing a blue cap this time,paired with a soft white wool sweater. I took in the image silently in my mind,careful not to be too obvious as I gripped my phone tightly in my hands,pretending to actually pay attention to what is in it.

He glanced around casually,slumped in his chair waiting till his gaze caught mine.

"Hey,I've met you outside of school before right?" the moment he spoked,I stopped what I was doing believing that this was happening.

"Um.." I stuttered. "I think we have…" I trailed off. "You're the girl I saw with another asking for my autograph for your friend right? I couldn't forget that cause I remembered seeing you at school" He said happily.

"How was it?" He asked.

"What?"I replied in confusion.

"Did your friend like your present?" He rephrased.

"Oh!Yea she did,thank you" I found my voice again. "That's great! I'm glad she did!" His arms were propped on the table as he faced me. I felt so overjoyed,that I wished this moment could last for an eternity,never in my life could I even picture this situation.

He shined his charming grin,"So what's you name?" I lost it again,but I forced it out this time.

"…Dionne"

"Dionne?" He repeated,I clutched my phone as I nodded. "That's a cool name!" He grinned,making me lightheaded. At that moment his friends came back and he turned his attention back to them,almost like it never happened, but the look on Fio's face confirmed the situation,she was so excited that she smiled and gave me the "Alright!" sort of look,you could tell she was happy.

Amelia and Sheng Xi returned soon afterwards and it sort of changed back to the usual situation of me being shy with him around.

However,when we got up to leave after eating,he gave me a wave with a smile.

And that brought another heart thumping as I waved back turning my back completely and walked back to class as Fio grabs me and starts teasing and throwing questions.


End file.
